To Bring the World to its Knees
by RyxIam
Summary: I present thee with a story that I'll have the audacity to say does not use the typical, overwritten Death Note Fanfiction plotlines. I'm quite excited, I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. And thus, you have been tricked into actually reading the opening author's note, because I've used it as the summary instead of putting it inside the story. I feel clever.


**To Bring the World to its Knees**

L

CHaPTeR I: Presumably, Boredom of the Higher Powers

The city and the sky, artificial light from a civilization fixed on sight drowning out the stars.

The irony.

Humans are… complicated creatures, to say the least. They used to confuse me, I insisted to myself that they weren't as dumb or illogical as they appeared. I refused to believe what I saw in favor of something that I insisted was true without proof. Then I realized that I was doing exactly what I denied that most humans did.

I realized that when you see all, things are as they seem. In spite of thinking in very different ways in comparison to the rest of my species, I'm still human. Therefore I can understand them most of the time.

They insist on light so they can see, and then they ignore what they do. All but few see, but of all who see few observe. And if you do not observe, you're essentially blind.

But modern mankind has taken it a step further than being unobservant. They are deliberately ignorant, they deny truths that they do not want to accept, just as I denied that the aforementioned fact was true in the beginning, in spite of all the evidence. The average person is somewhat delusional.

Modern civilization hangs by a thread, it's obvious.

Ignorance is bliss. Ignorance is this civilization's heroin. Ignorance eliminates the possibilities of observation or deduction, it eliminates the means for them to discover the damage that it causes. They're too high on ignorance to notice it's making them deteriorate. People… don't want to stop being ignorant, it's gotten to the point where they can't stop being ignorant. They didn't want to go through the trouble of solving their problems, and they didn't like the real solutions.

You define and figure out things around you by what you observe. If you are ignorant, you observe no problems you have to solve.

_People._ The thought comes out like a curse.

But tonight, surrounded by this city of ignorant people, I am content… I suppose. Because I have reaped the means to satisfy my own addiction from the effects of theirs…

Shinigami. I've never met the one called Ryuk, but Near, Nate River, told me about him.

Ryuk and L have more in common than one would first assume. They are the unique of their respective races. And they can't stand boredom. Ryuk told Near and Near told me that most shinigami are lazy and uninterested creatures. That Death Notes are not often dropped in the human world.

I believe it. The likelihood of another Death Note here so soon being a total coincidence?

Next to impossible. This is somehow an effect of the Kira incident that took place over a century ago, the affair which caused the death of the original L and his other successor.

Therefore, even though there is no proof, it's safe to assume Ryuk's hand in this in some way, shape or form, whether another shinigami watched him or heard his story or he's more directly involved. Shinigami don't think entirely differently from humans. It's not impossible that things have gotten too boring for him, now that the third world war and the rebuilding of the world, establishment of slavery and things of the nature are things of the past.

Why am I involving myself? I don't think I'm ready to die and I certainly don't want to. There is a notable chance that this case will kill me.

I want to play the game. I live for the challenge.

I'm really selfish, aren't I? The fate of the civilization hangs in the balance and my main reason for getting involved is boredom. I mean, it would be terrible if everything fell apart, but if I'm going to be perfectly honest, the first thing I felt when I realized that it was my turn, that another notebook had appeared, was a rush. I'm not nearly upset as I should be, I'm horribly self-centered.

I thrive on beating enemies. I thrive on the fact that they exist for me to beat. I suppose my way of thinking is unethical, I feel a little guilty. But protecting the world from I-Kira is my ultimate objective, because his ultimate objective is to strike back at the world that hurt him so much. Does that make what I'm doing better?

The first step of his current plan is to beat L.

The thread is starting to snap. I'm not about to let him win, so he's not going to. Anyway, it wouldn't stop him if I did. First L, then the world. I-Kira intends for L to be the beginning. He challenged L by copycatting the original Kira. Fight for the title of the best, the title held by the alias L for over 100 years. After he has that…

But what if that plan doesn't work? He'll move onto an alternative plan and start targeting the world directly instead of attacking it through L. Right now, it is certain that I-Kira is the event that will turn the world up on it's head.

Is humanity capable of surviving another all-out war? That's a question it's too soon to answer.

The Death Note is now in the hands of someone who is definitely far more dangerous than Kira, he seems to have no select set of ethics. The original Kira… you lived and ethical life and didn't get in his way, you could consider yourself safe.

I-Kira will kill anyone. I-Kira wants to kill everyone.

Humanity is at his mercy. He could easily tear the fabric of society apart, he could have done it already. He's taking it slow, he wants everyone to know it's coming, he wants them paralyzed with fear. A sadist. No, more like someone with a vendetta, someone who blames everyone. You all must suffer.

It seems that he's won before the battle has had an opportunity to start. At first glance, I'm trapped. He's blatantly challenged me, deemed me his worthy opponent. I-Kira beats me, he starts targeting the world. I-Kira has no success in killing me, he switches tactics starts targeting the world.

Who am I to refuse a challenge from the most powerful person in the world?

I am L. And I wouldn't have the name to uphold if I was so easily beaten.

Chapter I - fin

(A/N: I know myself better than to try to give you a guesstimate of when the next chapter will be up, I'm an incredibly temperamental author/artist, highly distractable XD. Regardless, I am Rix, I am pleased you have read my story, I am pleased you're reading my author's note. Rixchan likes reviews, like every other author on Fanfiction. If you want to flame, expect an infuriatingly civil response. So yeah, I'll remember everything else I wanted to put in my author's note ten minutes after I post the chapter. But all is not lost, for there will probably be more chapters for me to tack my babble onto. Perhaps, just perhaps, this is the fanfiction I'll get past chapter four with!)  
Thus concludes my blather.

~Rix out.


End file.
